The present invention relates to meta models and more specifically to implementing service oriented architecture (SOA) industry model repository (IMR) meta models using semantic web technologies.
A service oriented architecture (SOA) meta model based on topic maps can be built using a number of technologies such as implementing topic maps using topic mal related ISO/IEC standards (ISO 13250-1), defining the met a model in a relational database management system (RDMS), and individual semantic technologies such as web ontology language (OWL), resource description framework (RDF), and SPARQL protocol and RDF query language (SPARQL).
Topic map related ISO standards are implemented using Topic Map Constraint Language (TMCL) and Topic Map Query Language (TMQL) and come with their own programming model.
In defining the topic map meta model in a database management system, for example Relational Database Management System (RDBMS), the industry models are shredded into the desired granularity. RDBMS is relied upon for persistence and constraints and uses structured query language (SQL) as the query language, however this approach is limited by its lack of scalability and inference logic.
Each individual semantic technology implementation provides its own set of advantages and disadvantages.